Le griffon et la rose d'or
by ReineTardigrade
Summary: Un petit Minos x Albafica pour changer un peu. Minos aime Albafica mais, étant un juge des enfers, ne pense pas avoir le droit a cet amour et décide donc d'en faire abstraction. Mais Hadès ne l'entend pas de cette oreille... (peut être d'autre couples en arrière plan)
1. Prologue

Minos était mélancolique. Il repensait à un combat en particulier, qui l'avait perturbé au plus haut point, et qui continuait à le hanter depuis. Pourtant, il avait essayé d'oublier, notamment avec de l'alcool. Mais à chaque fois, cela devenait pire. Et il s'en voulait, car tout était de sa faute. Il est l'un des spectres d'Hadès, et il en est fier. Puis il avait douté de tout. Des ordres, de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il était. Et ça le terrifiait .Et pourtant, quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il avait ressentit du mépris et de l'indifférence. Mais plus le combat avançait, et plus ses sentiments évoluaient. Son mépris c'était transformé en affection et son indifférence en intérêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'il hésite. Et son supposé ennemi en avait profiter, il l'avait tué, se sacrifiant aussi. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il se sentait honoré d'avoir été tué par le sang de celui qu'il aimait tant ! Et voici tout le problème. Il était un spectre. Et il avait aimé un or d'Athéna... .

Mais il ne devait plus penser à ça maintenant! Il avait une nouvelle guerre sainte à mener, et se Seiya de Pégase s'annonçait être plutôt dangereux et dans le genre têtu.

_**(Je le précise au cas ou, mais aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, ils sont de Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshigori)**_


	2. Chapter 1

La guerre sainte était terminée, et ils avaient perdu. Encore. Tous les spectres avaient le morale à zéro, et les pertes étaient immenses des deux côtés.

Hadès demanda les trois juges dans la salle principale du château, qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout. Bien. Je tiens déjà à m'excuser pour deux choses. Le première, et que nous avons de nouveau perdu à cause de mon incapacité. Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser de toutes les souffrances que vous et tous les autres spectres avez endurés au cour des différentes guerres saintes, et de vous avoir privé d'une vie. À chaque fois que vous ressuscitiez, c'était pour une autre guerre sainte. De plus, je voulais vous faire part d'une idée. Elle vous paraîtra peut être mauvaise, mais je pense qu'elle mérite qu'on y réfléchisse... . Peut être devrions nous faire la paix avec Athéna.

À ces mots, les trois spectres le regardèrent, incrédules. Hadès. Le seigneurs des Enfers. Faire la paix avec Athéna ? Impossible, ils avaient dû mal entendre. Mais sans leur laisser le temps de renchérir, leur dieu repris: Je sais que cette idée surprend, mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas si idiote que ça. Et puis, si nous signons la paix, ça veut dire, plus de guerre, enfin une vie dont vous pourriez profiter, même si les Enfers ont besoin un minimum de vous, et surtout, la paix veut dire une meilleure entente, mais les deux sanctuaires pourront faire leur vie dans leur coin. Il vous faudra juste ne pas trucider les chevaliers et eux ne vous trucideront pas non plus.

-Cela me paraît être une bonne idée.

Rhadamanthe, Eaque et le seigneur des Enfers se retournèrent vers Minos. Ses deux frères le regardèrent surpris et pour Rhadamanthe, avec un regard légèrement réprobateur. Le dieu des Enfers quant à lui, le regardait surpris aussi mais avec une lueur de contentement dans les yeux.

De toute évidence, Eaque ne savait juste pas quoi en penser, et Rhadamanthe était totalement contre.

-Minos, je ne te comprendrais jamais. Il y a encore quelques siècles, tu détestais les chevaliers et Athéna au plus haut point, tu les voyais comme de simples jouets, et maintenant tu veux signer la paix avec eux ?

-Calme toi Eaque, j'ai juste dit que c'était une bonne idée. Et puis, ce serais toujours plus sympa de pouvoir sortir de temps en temps des Enfers pour visiter quelques endroits terriens plutôt agréables, sans déclencher une nouvelle guerre sainte, non?

-C'est vrai, mais la paix ne va pas se négocier facilement n'est-ce pas?

Rhadamanthe avait raison. Après toute les années passées à s'affronter, demander subitement la paix était plutôt suspect. Une idée vint à Minos, qui tenta ça chance:

-On pourrait ressusciter une ou deux générations de chevaliers qui nous ont affrontés, comme ceux de cette guerre sainte, et ceux de la précédente. Comme ça Athéna sera en supériorité numérique et n'aura rien à craindre. De plus, ressusciter des âmes des Enfers est contre nos principes, donc se sera pris en tant que gage de bonne foi.

Hadès le regarda un moment puis se tourna vers les dieux jumeaux qui attendaient dans l'ombre, et ceux-ci acquiescèrent .

-On peut toujours essayer. Je vais donc entamer les négociations dans deux jours, et j'aurais besoin de l'un d'entre vous pour m'accompagner. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Vous pouvez retournez à vos occupations.

Les trois juges le saluèrent et repartirent dans leur quartier respectif.

**Voila voila. Bon se sera une assez petite fic (pas plus de 10 chapitre, et plutôt court).**

j**e tien aussi à m'excuser pour "le choc des génération", mais nous sommes en train de vous écrire un assez long chapitre, et on a beaucoup de mal a formuler certain passage, on change souvent d'avis sur certain point. Donc il n'y a pas eu de chapitre au mois d'avril, un seul début mai et le suivant sortira fin juin début juillet. Donc en attendant, pour me faire pardonner, je vous écrit un petit Minos X Albafica.**

**A la revoyure mes chevaliers !**


	3. Chapter 2

Athéna eu la surprise un matin de recevoir la visite d'Hadès accompagné des trois juges des Enfers, et des dieux jumeaux. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Minos et Eaque avaient de bonnes idées pour les négociations, et qu'ils essayaient de convaincre Rhadamanthe.

-Hadès ! Que fait-tu ici ? Es-tu venu pour me redéclarer une énième guerre ? Ou es tu là pour contempler les dégâts que cette guerre sainte a causée ?!

-Calme toi. Je ne suis venu pour aucune de ces raisons. En faite, c'est même tout le contraire.

Les bronzes divins qui c'étaient mis en garde malgré leurs nombreuses blessures se relâchèrent un peu mais restèrent méfiant. Hadès se retourna vers ses juges, Hypnos et Thanatos, puis regarda Athéna dans les yeux avant de reprendre:

-Si je suis ici c'est pour te proposer la paix entre nos sanctuaires respectif. Ainsi si tu l'acceptes, nous pouvons en discuter ici.

-Après ces milliers d'années à se faire la guerre ainsi, tu viens me proposer la paix, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Et qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une de vos autres manigances pour mieux détruire la Terre !

-Écoute. Je souhaite vraiment la paix pour mes spectres. Je ne supporte plus de les voir souffrir et mourir à chaque guerre sainte. De plus, maintenant, à chaque fois qu'ils ressuscitent, c'est pour se battre et mourir quelques temps après. C'est pourquoi, en gage de bonne fois, je ferais en sorte que mes spectres ne se battent plus contre tes chevaliers. Je suis prêt à les sanctionner moi-même. De plus, si tu le désires, je ressusciterais la génération de chevalier qui vient de tomber au combat, en plus de celle de la guerre sainte du dix-huitième siècle. Ainsi tes défenseurs seront revenus.

Athéna le regarda longuement pesant le pour et le contre de ses paroles et puis regarda les cinq chevaliers de bronze et vit dans leurs yeux une lueur d'espoir, l'espoir de voir toute les douleurs que cause les guerres saintes s'envoler, de revoir tous ceux qu'ils ont perdus, que se soit leurs amis ou leurs maîtres tombés au combat et de par les nombreuses batailles qu'ils avaient bravement menés. Alors elle réalisa. Ayant inconsciemment sondée le cosmos de son oncle, elle comprit qu'il était sérieux , et que toutes les horreurs endurées étaient terminées. Alors elle éclata en sanglot. Hadès la regarda avec bienveillance. Il se rendit compte de tout se que sa nièce avait dût endurée durant tous ces millénaires de guerre. Rien qu'à cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il y eu un immense silence dans la salle du treizième temple. Brisé seulement par les sanglots de la déesse. Seiya regarda les juges puis s'avança vers eux. Eaque étant le seul à l'avoir remarqué se retourna vers lui et lui sourit légèrement, lui confirmant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Puis les autres bronzes se rapprochèrent. Seiya tendit enfin la main vers le Garuda et celui-ci serra la main de Seiya.

-Sans rancune hein ?

-Sans rancune.

À ces mots, les sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres des juges et des chevaliers divins. Ils se serrèrent tous la main. Rhadamanthe aussi s'y était mis. Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait soudain libéré d'un poids. Il n'était plus obligé de se battre et de voir des chevaliers tombés devant lui à chaque fois. Il était enfin libre de pouvoir vivre sa vie. Quand ils se retournèrent vers leur dieu respectif, il les trouvèrent chacun écroulés et en pleur, Hadès répétant en boucle qu'il était désolé. Hypnos était à côté d'Athéna essayant de la réconforter et Thanatos auprès d'Hadès, essayant lui aussi de le calmer. Cette scène dura bien quelques heures.

Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, Zeus avait tout vu depuis l'Olympe et était heureux que ces nombreuses guerres cessent enfin et que ces deux là se soient réconciliés.

_**Et voici le chapitre deux, mes chevaliers! Bon pour cette fic, j'écris vraiment quand j'ai de l'inspiration, donc le rythme est assez irrégulier, vous pourrez en avoir un en deux mois, comme trois en une semaines. Donc vous êtes prévenu! Bye mes chevaliers, et pensez à faire brûler votre cosmos !**_


	4. Chapter 3

Le lendemain des négociations pour la paix, Hadès tenu sa parole et réincarna les deux générations promis. D'abord, celle de 1900 puis celle de 1700.

-HO BON DIEU MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE JE FAIT LA ? ET T'ES QUI ? ET TOI ?

-Du calme Mani, Il doit y avoir une explication. Et puis tu me casse les oreilles !

-Mais Sage ! T'es aveugle ou quoi le vieux !

Tout le monde c'était retourner vers Manigoldo et Sage, mais surtout sur le plus jeune pour le boucans qu'il faisait.

Hadès vient devants eux tous accompagner de l'actuelle Athéna.

-Chers chevaliers, la paix a été signer entre nos deux sanctuaires. Et pour conclure le pacte, je vous ais ressuscité. Vous êtes donc deux générations entières à avoir été ressuscité ici même au 21éme siècle. Mes spectres ont interdictions de vous faire du mal, mais cela vaut aussi pour vous! Interdiction de faire du mal à mes spectres. Bien maintenant je pense qu'on va vous laissez un peu faire connaissance ma nièce et moi.

Il y eu un énorme silence dans la pièce, où tout le monde se regardait avec des yeux ronds, complétement déboussoler et surtout n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Donc ils étaient en paix ? Et surtout, il étaient vivants ?

Le silence fut briser par le gargouillement du ventre d'Aldébaran. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, et celui-ci dit avec un grand sourire: Bon, allons faire connaissance autour d'un bon repas! Y'a rien de mieux que la bouffe pour rassembler les gents! La plupart de la génération du 20éme me siècle se mit à rire, connaissant l'énergumène qu'était le taureau, ce qui fit sourire celle du 19éme siècle.

Shion et Dokho prirent ensuite la parole:

-Bien, étant les deux seul qui connaissons tout le monde dans cette salle, nous allons nous occuper des présentation!

-yep, on va présenter tout le monde dans l'ordre des temples, et nous détaillerons aussi un peu les caractère de tout le monde. Je te laisse commencer petit bélier.

Shion soupira avant de reprendre:

-Bien, donc pour le temple du bélier, il y a moi, et mon disciple Mû, et son disciple Kiki. Mû est très doux et calme, mais peut se montrer très têtu. Kiki, lui, et un gosse qui adore faire des bêtises, qui courent par tout et tout aussi têtu que son maître, mais est quand même plutôt serviable et qui présente beaucoup d'empathie envers les autres.

-Pour les taureaux, nous avons donc Rasgado, très gentil, fort, avec un fort instinct paternelle, si vous avez besoin d'aide, que vous êtes en difficulté, il sera le premier à venir vous aider. Ensuite vient Aldébaran. Il parait sévère, mais il est très doux, à beaucoup d'humour et surtout il n'aime pas la violence.

-Pour nos gémeaux... Bon, et bien nous avons l'ainé Aspro, qui présente un énorme complexe de supériorité, bien qu'il soit plutôt érudit (moins que Degel mais bon)et qui a essaiyer de buter le grand pope en possédant son petit frère, et son cadet Deuteros qui présente lui à l'inverse un énorme complexe d'infériorité, il est timide et farouche. Ensuite nous avons l'ainé de l'autre génération, Saga. Il est loyale, serviable et a un très fort sens de la justice... A l'inverse d'Arlès, sa deuxième personnalité maléfique qui m'a assassiné pour prendre ma place, qu'il a réussit à usurper pendant 13ans et qui a essayer et faillit réussir à tuer Athéna. Ensuite vient Kanon, qui a réveiller la personnalité d'Arlès, qui c'est fait enfermer au cape Sounion par Saga, qui à réveiller Poséidon, devenu un de ses généraux pour mieux le contrôler, avant de se repentir devant Athéna et se battant a ses côté lors de la bataille d'Hadès.

-Nos petit crabe macabre eux, ont Sage, ancien grand pope avant Shion et très...sage (^^ désoler c'était tentant), calme et...

-OUAI BHIN C'EST UN VIEUX QUOI !

-Manigoldo... On se passerait bien de tes remarques, et arrête de crier, tu nous les brises !

-donc je disais, calme et bienveillant. Manigoldo, sont disciple, lui, se la joue bad boy, en essayant de draguer tout ce qui bouge, en manquant de respect à tout le monde sauf à Sasha assise là-bas, mais qui est quand même très fort et qui est toujours partant pour vous aider à accomplir vos vengeance s'il est payer en nourriture. Deathmask, lui, est un je-m'en-foutiste mal polie et est un gros psychopathe, ce n'est donc pas forcément une très bonne fréquentation. De plus, je tient à prévenir ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, sont papier peins c'est littéralement le visage de ceux qu'il a tuer.

-Régulus, c'est un gamin surdoué, limite hyper actif mais à qui vous ne pouvez rien refusez parce qu'il à une bouille trop kawaii et qu'il sait s'en servir, de plus, c'est le neveu de Sysyphe. Ayolia, lui c'est un beau gosse qui est enfaite un fragile qui pleure devant des disney, en particulier devant le roi lion, et c'est le petit frère d'Ayoros.

-Bon, Asmita est Sage, et silencieux... et aveugle, donc s'il vous sort un truc du genre "le monde n'ai que ténèbre, et est laid" c'est normale. Shaka, lui c'est à peut près la même sauf que lui n'est pas aveugle. Mais bon, dans les deux cas, ce sont les réincarnation de Bouddha donc bon...

-bon la y'a Dokho... Vous le connaissez tous, donc j'ai pas besoin de vous le présenter

-Ensuite, y'a Kardia, qui à des problème...Kardiaque (-_- je me désespère moi même) d'ailleurs, il n'y fait pas vraiment attention et déteste quand on en parle... et donc après vous faites comme le verseau, quand il est trop saoulant, vous remettez le sujet sur le tapis pour le faire fuir... Ce qui marche très bien. Il est un peu je-m'en-foutiste aussi, et à ne surtout pas laisser seul sans surveillance avec Manigoldo, sinon sa deviens une usine à connerie. Il est sadique. Très sadique. Et peut-être un maso. ...Donc, Milo, C'est un peu un gamin immature quand il s'y met, il est sadique, ma de manière générale, il est plutôt sympa et accueillant.

-On passe aux sagittaires, Sysyphe, qui est sérieux et assez peut être un peut trop protecteur envers son neveu et Sasha. Mais il a aussi de très bon conseils. Ensuite il y a Ayoros, qui est chaleureux et aussi très protecteur envers tous ceux à qui il tient. Il est très souriant, et il a sacrifier sa vie à ses 14ans pour sauver Athéna du Saga maléfique.

-Nous avons El cyd, un fana des épées, il est toujours trop sérieux mais à un fort sens de la justice et fait énormément d'efforts pour toujours s'améliorer. C'est un très bon camarade. Il y a aussi Shura, qui comme El cyd est à fond dans la justice, même s'il c'est fait trompé par le Saga maléfique et qu'il a dû tuer Ayoros. Sinon c'est une personne très calme, et quelqu'un sur qui on peut compté.

-Pour nos chers français, Nous avons Degel, qui malgrés les apparence est l'un des chevaliers les plus sensibles, c'est aussi l'un des plus érudit, est un véritable lettré, et ce dont personne ne se doute c'est qu'il a beaucoup d'humour... Même s'il ne le montre jamais. Ensuite vient Camus, qui lui ne montre jamais rien et est un peu plus froid que Degel, mais c'est dû au fait qu'il a un peu plus de mal à gérer c'est sentiments. Il est tout aussi érudit que Degel, mais lui, c'est dans les sciences et pas dans la littérature.

-Puis les meilleurs pour la fin, Albafica des poissons, notre éternel solitaire, complexer par son sang empoisonné. Il est assez sensible et réservez, mais très gentil. Puis nous avons Aphrodite dont sa beauté n'a d'égale que sont égo. C'est un peu la commère du sanctuaire. Avec lui, on est au courant de tout.

-Dokho ! Et Sasha alors !? Tu ne la présente pas ?

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il on tous deviner qui elle était.

-Serte... mais elle est quand même plus futé, intelligente, utile et belle que Saori, sans le mode Athéna, je précise

Voila, voila. Nous avons fait tout le monde.

On peut mangé maintenant ?

Aldebaran commençait manifestement à s'impatienter... Comme la plupart des chevaliers d'ailleurs. Ils décidèrent donc de passer à table, et les dieux aillant prévu le coup leur avaient préparer un vrai banquet. Aux chevaliers d'or, se rajouta ensuite les bronzes.

MAITRE CAMUS !

Camus reconnut immédiatement cette voix geignarde caractéristique de sont apprenti et se figea. Il murmura un léger "Ho non"désespérer et quelque peu nerveux. une partit de sa génération le regardait avec piter tendit que l'autre arborait un sourire désoler ou moqueur.

Vous savez, ma maman avait dit un jour...

Camus ce facepalma (oui je viens de l'inventer) puis se retourna vers les autres et dit dans une plainte désespérer: Que quelqu'un m'achève, pitié

Degel le regarda interrogateur puis le plus jeune pris la paroles:

-Cherche pas il a un très fort complexe d'œdipe, sa mère à couler avec un bateau et depuis qu'il est tout petit, et même an faisant coulé le bateau encore plus profond pour qu'il fasse sont deuil une bonne fois pour toute ça n'a pas marché ! Et j'ai dû supporter ça pendant tout sont apprentissage.

-Je vois, j'avoue que sa ne doit pas être facile à gérer.

Entre temps, Shura qui éprouvait de la compassion pour ce pauvre prince des glaces assommas Hyôga sans autres forme de procès, ce qui fit rire une partit des chevaliers, et même les autres bronzes.


	5. Chapter 4

Dans les enfers, tout le monde parlait de paix qui avait été signé entre les deux sanctuaires. Certains en voulaient toujours aux chevaliers, d'autre trouvaient le calme plutôt avantageux, notamment car ils aurais plus de temps pour eux. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de discutions le plus courant entre les spectres: avec quoi allaient-ils occuper leurs journées ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient en paix, ils n'avaient pus besoin de se battre. Peut être que les chevaliers seraient d'accord pour les laisser prendre des vacances sur Terre... .

C'est ainsi que Hadès se retrouva avec une pile monstrueuse de demandes ou de questions en tout genres des spectres.

-tu parle d'une plaie...

-maitre Hadès, les dieux jumeaux vous demande à Elysion. Ils sont entrain de réfléchir à une destination pour passé les vacances en mélangeant spectres et chevaliers afin de favoriser l'entente des deux sanctuaires, et ils aimeraient votre avis aussi sur les groupes pour les chambres.

-Merci Kagaho. Je mis rend tout de suite. Tu m'accompagne ?

-Si vous me l'autoriser.

Albafica se baladait tranquillement en ville, quand il tomba nez à nez avec un spectre qu'il connaissait bien. Aussitôt il se mis sur ses gardes et le regarda avec méfiance.

Du calme, petit poisson ! La guerre est fini et je ne te veux aucun mal. Au contraire, j'aimerais repartir sur de bonne base. Tu étais un très bon adversaire, et j'avoue que j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.

Minos avait perdu de son assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa phrase, jusqu'à se qu'il bégaie presque sur les derniers mots. Albafica réprima un sourire devant la petite bouille enfantine qu'arborait le juge.

Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient... j'allais justement me promener un peu plus loin. Tu m'accompagne ?

Albafica avait prononcé ces mots un peu hésitant, pas vraiment sûr que ce soit le meilleur comportement à adopter face à un ancien ennemie. Mais d'un autre côté, le juge avait relevé la tête les yeux brillants de soulagement, et son sourire ravis ôta le léger doute d'Albafica. Les deux hommes se baladèrent un moment en ville. Au début, les deux ne se parlait pas vraiment, ce qui rendait le silence assez gênant. C'est ainsi que Minos tenta un maladroit ça a beaucoup changé depuis t'a génération n'est-ce pas ? Albafica acquiesça mais ne répondis pas tout de suite. Il continua de marcher aux côtés du spectre du griffon jusqu'à arriver devant un dirais tu de discuter sur un banc ? Minos acquiesça et suivi en silence le chevalier d'or du poisson. Une fois installé, les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le sol un peu gêné. C'est finalement Minos qui parla:je suis désolé...pour la dernière guerre sainte. Il n'avait pas relever la tête mais il sentit le regard du poisson sur lui, alors il continua:j'avais mes ordres et je ne pouvais y désobéir ainsi...mais, je doit te l'avouer, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai douté. De tout. De moi, de mes ordres, de mon camps, de mes actes. Tout. Et c'est ta détermination, ton regard, qui ont causé cette réaction. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que tu étais digne de gagné.

Il fit une pause dans ses paroles, l'air pensif, mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre, Albafica prit la parole. Tu t'es laisser faire n'est-ce pas ? Ma dernière attaque, tu a fait semblant de vouloir l'esquiver, mais j'ai bien vu que tu la laissé délibérément t'atteindre. Je l'avais déjà remarqué à l'époque, mais je pensais que c'était à cause du poison... Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai ma réponse. Il y eu encore un blanc, avant que le Griffon ne s'escusa une nouvelle fois, toujours en faisant en sorte de ne pas voir les yeux de son interlocuteur. Dit, depuis tout à l'heure tu évite mon regard... Que pense-tu donc y trouver pour avoir une telle réaction ? Minos serra légèrement les poings, baissa plus encore la tête et répondit d'une toute petite voix: de la colère, peu être aussi du mépris. Après tout, je le mérite. Il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa joue, puis être chassé de celle-ci par autre chose Encore. Albafica venait d'arrêter avec son doigt une larme du spectre. Celui-ci d'ailleurs releva la tête, un mélange de tristesse, de peur et d'espoir dans ses yeux, ce qui fit tressaillir l'or des poissons, en le faisant rougir légè vois ? Il n'y a rien de tout sa dans mon regard ! Les hommes sourirent, rassurer pour l'un et apaisé pour l'autre, avant de passer la soirée entière à discuter.


	6. Chapter 5

L'été approchait, et Hadès voulait absolument satisfaire la demande des spectres en leurs offrant des vacances bien mérités sur Terre. Ainsi, il eut l'idée de faire appelle à sa nièce: cela renforcera probablement leur commune entente et les liens entre spectres et chevaliers. Athéna proposa plusieurs destinations, et, sanctuaire et enfers furent un vote chacun pour l'une d'elles. Dans les deux cas, la mer avait fini avec la majorité des voix. Les deux dieux se sont donc activés afin de trouver une plage plutôt calme, caché et méconnus. Lâcher des spectres et des chevaliers au milieu des humains auraient fini par attirer l'attention. (Rester plusieurs dizaines de minutes sous l'eau c'est pas très commun...ni créer des explosions à tout va !) Hadès avait donc explicitement demandé à tous ses spectres de faire leurs valises, leurs donnant quelques heures, de façons à aussi organiser les enfers et les dernières tâches avant de partir. Il donnât rendez-vous à tout le monde dans la salle du trône, et ce aux dieux jumeaux aussi qui ne furent pas épargné, puis il téléporta tout le monde au lieu qu'ils avaient fixé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les chevaliers les attendaient. Mais c'est à peine si les spectres les remarquèrent, obnubilé par la vu de la plage et de la mer qu'ils n'avaient pour certain jamais vu, ou très peu. C'est Eaque qui donna le feu vert en poussant Kagaho dans l'eau. Cependant, celui-ci ne resta pas en reste, et en profita pour entrainer le juge dans sa chute. Tout le monde se mit à sourire et à les rejoindre, aussi bien protecteur d'Athéna que gérant des Enfers. Les deux dieux sourirent attendrit par le comportement des jeunes gens les protégeant.

Alors que l'après midi était déjà bien entamé, Minos qui parlait avec quelques spectres, remarqua du coin de l'œil le seul à s'être isolé: Albafica. Il rompit donc la conversation, en provoquant un débat entre les deux autre et profita de leur inattention pour filer vers l'or du poisson. Il était assis, les jambes replié contre son torse, regardant les autre avec un léger sourire. Néanmoins, le spectre remarqua qu'il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard.

-Et bien, tu ne viens pas ?

-Je ne peut pas. Imagine si je me mettait à saigner ? Je risquerais de tous les empoisonné! De plus, il n'est pas prudent de s'approcher de moi.

-C'est donc ce qui te préoccupe autant ? Viens avec moi.

Le spectre du griffon tira Albafica par le bras et l'emmena avec lui. L'avantage de cette plage, c'est qu'elle était aussi entouré de falaise, donc il faisait chaud, mais il y avait le l'ombre, il y avait le sable et la mer, et la montagne en un sens. C'était tout simplement parfait. Alors Minos amena Albafica tout en haut de l'une des falaises, où ils avaient une vu magnifique. Le chevalier fut éblouit pas la vision qui se présentait à lui. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit que le spectre l'invitait à s'assoir à côté de lui.

Pas mal hein ?

Albafica acquiesça, les yeux perdu dans l'horizon, sans plus aucune trace de tristesse. Minos se sentait fier en ce moment même: il avait réussit à lui faire oublier sa malédiction, même si ce n'était que pour quelques temps. Ils contemplèrent la vu encore un moment, puis, Minos prit la parole: Dit, tu est déjà tombé amoureux ?

Le chevalier des poissons tourna vivement la tête vers le spectre du griffon, surpris par cette question. Quand il vit que son interlocuteur était parfaitement sérieux, il baissa les yeux et se mit à vraiment réfléchir à la question. Savait-il ne serai-ce que comment on aimais ? Ce qui faisait que l'on tombait amoureux? Lui, l'éternel chevalier solitaire ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été seul et peu doué avec les sentiments.

-Et bien... je... comment dire... Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Depuis notre combat enfaite. Depuis tout ces siècles de guerres saintes, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Si tu ne me déteste pas, même si tu n'est pas sûr de m'aimer, voudrais-tu nous accorder une chance ? Je prendrait tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que tout ce passe comme tu le veuille, de même si tu à besoins de temps pour y réfléchir. Je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre ce que c'est d'aimer, et rien ne me ferai plus plaisir.

-Et tu sérieux Minos ? Ou est-ce un de tes tours ?

-Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Je te promet de toujours t'aimer, de tout faire pour te protéger. De plus, étant un spectre et ayant développé une résistance grâce à notre combat, ton poison ne me fera rien.

Albafica était complétement sonné. C'était si soudain, comment était-il seulement censé réagir à cette situation? Mais en y repensant, cela pouvait être un nouveau départ. Peut être pourrait-il être heureux de la sorte. Surtout si son poison n'était pas une entrave. Peut être pouvait-il se permettre d'essayer !

C'est avec les joue légèrement rouge que l'or des poissons hochât la tête timidement. Je suis prêt à essayer Minos du griffon.

Le juge était aux anges, et cela ce voyait: il avait un sourire béat et ses yeux était illuminé de joie et d'espoirs. Cet état à duré tout le reste de la journée, à tel point que cela interrogeait tout le monde. Il était commun que Minos fasse un tour à quelqu'un et qu'il se mette donc à sourire un bon moment après. Mais c'était généralement des sourires sadiques ou satisfait. Là ils avaient droit à un sourire de pure bonheur. Mais même ses frères ne lui on pas encore posé la question, ils savaient que le spectre du griffons viendrait leur en parler de lui même quand il sera prêt.

De même pour les chevaliers avec Albafica. Ils avaient bien remarquer qu'il avait l'air plus détendu qu'avant. Cet événement connus que des deux hommes en questions avait tout changé, et cela surement pour le mieux.


End file.
